WITCH - Genderbent Edition
by Mland22
Summary: There is an alternate universe where a rebellion is taking place. The force of Good against an evil ruler. There are five teenage boys on earth who must stand united. Who must fight this evil… and who must win.
**Chapter 1: It Begins**

 **On Meridian...**

Caila looked around the corners of the rain soaked walls. The night's air was cold and sharp, just like the princess that dictated the kingdom's every action. Without the true heir to its throne, the world would keep dying. Little by little each day until such time as it rotted to nothing. Caila was the leader of the rebellion, a group sworn to removing the current princess from power and reinstating the true owner of Meridion. However, with no means to contact or locate the actual heir, the rebellion was just a group of mix and matched troops. Some were just simple farming folk who wouldn't do their jobs because the fertile land had turned to dry sand. As such they'd turned their sickles on their rulers and met nothing but cruelty. This punishment was either forced labor in underwater mines, destruction of property or even the execution of a family member. No one got away lightly.

Dashing from around the corner, Caila leapt across a gap between two of the supporting balustrade that lined the outer walls. Her long brown hair catching the wind before she quickly stuffed it back behind her hood. Her brown leather jacket was insufficient at blocking the rain and wind. It took all her willpower not to chatter her teeth. Reaching a window in the wall, Caila lifted it open and quietly slid inside.

She'd entered into a storage cellar. Stacked all round were boxes engraved with metallic crescent moon decoration. Holding her breath and back against a wall, Caila watched as two of the princess's guards walked out through the only door of the room with two new swords. Once she was sure the room was empty, she lifted the lid of the closest box. Inside were the swords the guards had taken with at least twenty for both of them. Caila sighed, "Physis steals our weapons to use against us…" Not risking taking one, she closed the lid and walked over to a nearby wall. Strung up, was a recurve bow and a quiver of blue and white feather tipped arrows. Taking of the wall, she tugged gently on the string realizing the familiar tug. _Alena's father made this bow,_ stringing it over her shoulder, she walked over to a nearby window where a stack of gunpowder barrels resided. She picked the first one up with relative ease and pushed it out the window followed by the second, then third. Hopefully Alena who was waiting beneath the castle would find them in the moat, collect them and run. Instead of stopping, she started placing more then they would carry out the window. It they were lost in the moat, all the better for the people.

"HEY!" She turned to see one of the princess's guards, a warty disfigured monster running at her. The rusted axe in his hand was more than enough to convince her to leave. Leaping for a torch in the wall, Caila jammed it into a barrel before lobbing it at the attacker. The guard immediately turned and ran out the door he'd entered. The sound of explosion was soon followed by an alarm. The sound of a horn being played over and over again was eventually covered by the sounds of footsteps marching just outside the door. Dipping an arrow into the torch on her right, Caila kicked over two kegs. One for the doorway another near to the window she'd chucked out the initial barrels. She drew the arrow and waited. The footsteps got louder, she held the arrow at a full draw, the tension of the rope biting into her exposed fingers if the heat it emitted didn't burn them off first. Then the door began to be pushed open. Caila left the arrow fly. After a slow fraction of a second, the explosion that followed was even more beautiful than the arc created by the red hot arrow. Slamming the torch into the barrel near the window, Caila jumped away as it blew open a massive breach into the stone structure. Not wasting a second, she threw herself out the open passageway and over the castle's walls into the muddy moat water below.

Raising her head above the water, she looked to see Alena standing on the shore with hooked stick reeling in the explosive barrels. She made mental note to mark the barrels lest the men confuse it for rum. Maybe a dab of red paint would warn everyone that they would explode if aggravated. She didn't get another second as her ally on shore shouted. "Caila! Behind you!" Kicking her legs, she turned to see a green snake like monster rise from the moats depts. It flicked it's tongue past three rows of teeth, as it looked at it's next potential meal. Caila inhaled and held her breath as she ducked underwater to swim, kicking furiously for shore. Alena pulled her out but not before an arrow lodged itself into the mud next to her head.  
"Leave the barrels! Run!" She called, hoping, her friend, Alena, wouldn't die to save more barrels.

 **Meanwhile on Earth…**

The weather was horrible there too. Rain drenched down from the cloud-covered sky, with flashes of lightning providing additional light, Hao Lin looked out from his window with a cup of hot chocolate and a half munched biscuit. Living at a Chinese restaurant had it advantages, even if you had to work after school. The rain outside was splattering against the glass window of his bedroom. The water leaching the warmth from his room. Draining the mug in one go and muching away the raining snack, Hao Lin picked up the few books in his bag before draping it over one shoulder. Staring in the mirror he looked over his self-made clothing. He wore an orange shirt with a pink stripe extending from each shoulder. The pants, were in his opinion, a slight bit too short, residing at the middle of his knee caps with brown leather. To finish it off, he wore red running shoes. Dismissing his reflection, Hao Lin attempted to leave his room before feeling a slight tickling sensation in his nose. Swallowing, he began wiggling his nose before he sneezed. The first sneeze ripped through the curtains blasting the windows open and shattering the glass in several places, the second sneeze tipped over the furniture and scattered poster off his walls. The third and final one, splintered the bedroom door.

Haphazardly, Hao Lin gently walked down the stairs to find his grandmother looking into the cupboard next to her ironing board. She was a frail old woman. Being from China she had her hair tied up in a stereotypical bun with two chopsticks holding it in place. She wore a Asian robe of blue and green material. For some reason, she never seemed to change her clothing style. Sometimes Hao wondered if her cabinets were filled with only that exact pair of robes.

As soon as he stepped into the room, the cupboard door was slammed closed, followed by his grandma standing in front of it with her back to the wooden doors. "Morning grandma," muttered Hao, standing in the doorframe resting his back against the entrance. "I just sneezed and my room was torn apart. Any ideas?"  
"Hao, your fine. Probably just a gust." _Not any gust of wind I'd ever seen in my life,_ Hao Lin though before asking again.  
"Grandma, the sneeze ripped the curtains before the glass. It must have occurred inside."  
"Say," Hao Lin groaned, she was changing the subject as usual. "Why not invite some friends over for an after school snack?" Suddenly, the doors of the wardrobe burst open revealing a brilliant pink glow.

"What the hell?!" Exclaimed Hao Lin at the light show erupting from the cupboard. Curiosity took over and he began walking towards the wardrobe.  
"Christmas Presents," exclaimed his grandmother, holding to doors closed with her hands now as well. "Don't look."  
"What can that be?"  
"You could invite Cornelius, Tyrone and that funny one, Irwin." Hao stared his grandmother in the eye attempting to tell if she was lying. Instead of thinking she was lying, his mind slowly changed from questioning her, to accepting her idea of inviting his friends but a new person sprung into his head.  
"And that new guy, Will." Then his mind began to wonder. "I don't know why I thought of that guy." Instead of focusing on that, the doors began to budge again, attempting to burst open. His grandma smiled to cover this action but Hao Lin was too busy walking out, contemplating his actions.

"Go on William, and don't forget to make lot's of new friends." Will smiled at his mother behind the wheel. He both loved and hated her but what fifteen year old teenage didn't? Today, his mother's long dark blue hair was tied back into a ponytail with a blue tee and maroon long pants. "I wish you the best of luck. Plus there are a few extra cookies, just in case you need to break the ice."  
"Gee, that won't make me look weird." Commented Will under his breath as he closed the car door. Before his mother drove off, he got a quick glimpse at his reflection in the glass of the passenger window. Red jumper with a black shirt, this was finished with a pair of black tracksuit pants and matching running shoes. The blue umbrella protected himself and his backpack from the rain. Turning on the spot, he began to start crossing the road. About halfway through the school bus rushed past kicking up the rain from the gutter onto Will. Shaking off the water he finished crossing the road and looked up at the sign above the school's entrance. 'Sheffield Institute'.

 **Back on Meridian…**

Caila and Alena bolted uphill, the rough rocky terrain biting past their makeshift shoes from cow leather. With little to no natural cover except for the occasional rock they were sitting ducks and would be easily tracked. This area had once been the location of cropland. Here farmers would have worked in a 5-hour cycle to produce enough grain for both the town and royal horses. Now it was a rocky bed for lizards and weeds. Not a single helpful plant for miles.  
"I told you to pack a rope!" Called Alena in-between gasps of air, her combat dress rustling in the wind. She was starting to stumble from fatigue. Her eyes were constantly blinking to keep herself awake, green skin streaming with sweat.  
"You also said, I couldn't get into the castle. It just took an actual woman's touch." Alena rolled her eyes as they kept going. Caila could feel her throat beginning to become raw and hoarse as she talked. They needed to find safety soon or the hunting party would eventually catch them, which was probably right behind them. "By the way, here's your father's bow." She pulled the oaken weapon over her shoulder and passed it along with the quiver as they ran. "At least it now can't be used against…" She held the next word as she began to fall into a chasm headed for the rocky floor.

"UUUUuuussss!" She began falling forward but before she could fall completely into the start of the chasm, a hand firmly grasped her hood and tugged backwards saving her from the fall.  
"What do we do?" Asked Alena staring behind them at the horizon, keeping a look out for any hostile activity.  
"I don't know." She looked around the chasm. Miniature pillars of rock were raised at different intervals across the chasm, the same variety could be seen with their distancing. It looked as though you could jump across the pillars halfway but then what?  
"Caila! They coming!" Caila turned to see a group of guards riding some kind of lizard towards them; some had bows, others had spears.  
"Follow me!" She called jumping onto a rocky pillar. A few stones fell from it's side but nothing to indicate instability. She jumped to the next one. Together both she and Alena were leap frogging across the divide. At the final pillar, Caila stopped. They couldn't get any further and going back was essentially suicide. The last resistance man Princess Physis had caught, she'd poisoned to death. The poison hadn't killed him instantly but instead turned him mad. He lost his sight on the first day, the second was hearing. The third day began creating moist purple blisters on his skin which when scratched released the smell of rotting meat into the air. Delusions and insanity and by the fifth came death.

"Were trapped." Stated Alena calmly, although her fingers were moving towards the bow, an arrow already in her right hand. Caila looked down again at the bottom of the ravine and smiled in relief.  
"Oogongs!" She jumped off the pillar and onto the birds residing beneath them. She could hear Alena behind her. Landing on the Oogong, she looped her feet beneath its ovaloid shaped belly. Tugging it extended neck, Caila directed the creature and her best fiend through the canyon into a nearby tunnel.

 **In Sheffield Institutes Sports Hall…**

The entirety of the hall was filled with various booths of different displays. Some contained the stereotypical baking soda & vinegar volcano whilst others held miniature rockets or a setup of various beakers. At two tables resided four boys, one being Hao Ling.

"Cornelius, what the hell happened? You were supposed to prove that too much fertilizer would kill a plant. Its increased nitrogenous concentration would reverse osmosis taking water out of the phloem in the tissue. Instead, yours is flourishing like you've given it TLC." A blonde haired boy, obviously Cornelius, had tied his semi-long hair back into an over the shoulder ponytail. Cornelius crossed his arms over his red workout shirt further defining the abs he'd built from the institute's gym.  
"First of all Taran-nerd, didn't understand one word of your science drool and I'd prefer a girl overnight rather than some stupid shrub. Secondly, I fertilized it like crazy. It was swimming in it." The African-american boy with short blue hair, apparently called Taran, was poking the plant to see if it was a forgery. He wore a plain orange t-shirt with beige tracksuits. The black-rimmed round glasses on his noise were threatening to fall off due to his nervous sweat.

The third boy, Irwin, suddenly panicked. "The judge!" Approaching them were the headmistress and the official representative from the department of agriculture. Taking Taran's hand, Irwin dragged him in front of the booth and together blocked the plants from sight. The judge walked past, suddenly they both hear the sound of a thump followed by a minor shattering sound. Both Irwin and Taran smiled as the judge and the headmistress turned to glance at the booth. Upon giving up they walked back down the corridor.

They turned to look at the table. Cornelius had attempted to smash his plant with his fists. Instead of creating a mutilated plant, he'd taken a massive chunk of porcelain out of the side of the ceramic pot. A bit of dirt had fallen out onto the table.  
"You're still strong but your aiming is terrible," mocked Irwin taking a seat behind the second table's display; a setup of a miniature wind farm for generating electricity. Hao Ling and Irwin watched as Will walked in past Julia and her pack of supermodels as they mocked her name.  
"That's Julia," Hao Ling advised as Will walked up to their booth. "Just ignore her." Irwin had his feet on the table and reclined in his chair. The dark green jacket contrasting against the blue of his jeans and chair.  
"Yeah, evolution did. Someday we expect her to sliver back into the water with the pollution. They match."

"Oh, Hao Ling. I got your note, thanks for inviting me." Hao Ling smiled at Will, who genuinely seemed interested to going out. Even though the others though they were being discreet, both Hao Ling and Will heard Cornelius mutter,

"Hao invited the new guy?" Hao Ling watched as Will's demeanor changed from happy to sad to content in a matter of seconds. It was scary in his opinion. Will reached into his bag, opened the cookie container and placed it down on the table

"Help yourself," he comment, taking one and immediately munching away.

 **Back on Meridian…**

"The interloper has escaped the guard. We expect them to head towards the mountains." The man spoke in a slivery voice, like a lizard scraping it's belly across the desert. He kneeled at the foot a throne. His knees touching an insignia scratched into the ground by claws.  
"The more these fools, calling themselves the rebellion are successful, the more the peasants will begin to question and rebel like they are. This is too important to leave to just guards." This feminine voice was beautiful in a way a needle is beautiful. Mesmerizing until you meet the sharp point that cuts like a knife through skin.  
"Yes, my princessssss…" finished the man. Immediately his whole body seized. His eyes turned from normal lilac to vibrant orange reptilian eyes. His tongue began elongating becoming forked on the end. His teeth began to point into sharp spikes followed by his size. He doubled, his skin turning dark green and yellow.  
"Lord Cedric, you mustn't fail me." The snake monster looked to the throne and the lady that resided on it. With pale blonde hair and dark eye shadow she looked more like a corpse than a person.  
"Of coursssss not, Princess Physis."

 **The City's Famous Silver Dragon…**

The table was awkwardly silent. Will could handle silence but not awkward ness. He looked at the plates, one stacked with fruit and the other with chocolate fortune cookies. He wanted to take one but he was worried how the others would think of him. Hao Ling reached out and stole a banana from the fruit pile. Immediately everyone else dug in, like everyone else had the same idea. Swallowing his last mouth of apple, Will waited again for someone to take something.  
"So Will," began Taran desperately attempting to spark a conversation. "Where did you go to school before Sheffield?" Will thought over his previous school and was about to answer when Cornelius slammed his right hand of the table, shaking the plates and glasses of water.  
"Hello, Who cares?" Irwin smiled whilst everyone stared at his obnoxiously rude behavior. "Has anyone noticed some really weird stuff going on around me lately?"  
Irwin gasped, everyone turned to see his eyes wide and frantic, looking down at his hands.  
"OMG, the conversation left away from Cornelius's muscles and thick head. What can we do to return back to that miraculous tale?" He sarcastically stated, lifting his glass to his lips before taking a gulp of water. Everyone laughed, except for Cornelius. Irwin had to hastily swallow a mouthful of water to refrain from chocking. The door opened and Hao Ling complained under his breath as his Grandmother walked in.

"Hope you boys are enjoying your snack?" She inquired before placing a wooden box on the table. Irwin and Will muttered thanks whilst everyone grabbed another piece of fruit. Deciding to stop eating healthy, Will grasped a fortune cookie and ripped it open with his fingers. Picking up the piece of paper inside, Will read out,  
"You will make a new best friend." She looked over to Irwin to see him smile across from the table. Will smiled back.  
"Umm Grandma, what's in that rusty old box?"  
Hao Ling's Grandmother smiled, "Let me tell you boys a story, that I'm sure will be beneficial to all five of you." Hao Ling felt the embarrassment start to fill his pale cheeks turning them red.

"Grandma, no thanks. We're fine." His Grandma raised a single finger to her lips and hushed. With the very same finger she tapped into solid air, the emptiness twitching as it took on color and form. Light erupted from the distortion showing a set of stars and planets as if it were a window into space. Cornelius had to hold his mouth shut in awe.

"The universe was once one kingdom," began Hao Ling's Grandmother. "Ruled by good but evil began to take root. A veil was created to isolate the evil kingdom of Meridian from all other worlds." The five watched as a black darkness enveloped the central planet. "Without the protection of this veil, every world including Earth, is in terrible danger." From within the darkness grew brambles spreading through the stars attempting to choke the other plants. "Meridian has been overtaken," continued their lecturer, "by a powerful entity called Physis but she isn't the legitimate ruler. They believe the true heir to the throne is here on Earth." Taran looked at Irwin who did his best to shrug in confusion at the old lady's actions.  
"I'd like to stop dreaming, please," remarked Irwin as he turned back to the incantation.

"But portals have begun to open in the veil; Doorways, by which evil can cross between worlds. There are people called Guardians, whose soul purpose is to use their powers to close these portals." With that, Hao Ling's parental figure snapped her finger and the illusion dissolved, returning the light show to nothing. Whilst smiling she remarked, "I became a guardian when I was your age too. However, now your generation must takeover our work." Cornelius stood up abruptly and began to pick up his things.  
"Well thanks for the snacks, we'll just be –" Again, she made a hushing motion and pointed for Cornelius to sit back down. She opened the box to reveal a magnificent pendant strung onto a gleaming silver chain. The pendant was an ornamental pink stone with a intricate casing holding the stone in a binding of sorts.  
"This is the Heart of Kandraka," commented Hao Ling's grandmother as she adored it's beauty. "Which contains all the elemental forces of nature." She turned to the group. "In the last few passing of days, you've noticed some changes. Haven't you?" She surveyed the group who all looked confused and scared.

"Irwin," she remarked to which he straightened his back whilst his orange hair stood on end in shock.  
"Yes?"  
"You will have noticed that water's been.. weird around you. " Irwin stared into his glass of water, the plastic straw floating precariously in the solvent. Floating… Instinctively, he grabbed the straw and tugged upwards. The water followed the straw, leaving the glass and levitating in mid air for a second before crashing back down spraying across the table.  
"Okay…" he remarked and began poking the water with his straw to no avail.

"Taran?" Taran raised his head from the table to look at the speaker. As much as he didn't like it, he could guess what was coming. "If I'm correct you don't like fire but stay calm and focus on the candle present on the table." Taran looked at it and focused from behind his glasses at the wax cylinder used since medieval times for light. Raising a finger gun, he pointed at the wax stick. His hand began shaking but it didn't stop his courage, he focused hard he felt his hand get warm. A little further and a small drop of fire erupted from his pointer and missed the candle and set the stalk of an apple alight. Taran felt his heart drop and watched it burn until a small jet of water flew at the flame extinguishing it. Irwin smiled, his straw like a magic wand in his hand.

"Hao Ling, you noticed your powers over air this morning when you broke your windows and messed your room," She reached into the folds of her clothing to produce a Chinese lantern. Hao Ling exhaled, the wind leaving his lung and inflating the lantern.

"To you Cornelius," Cornelius looked up from his phone and rejoined the conversation at the table. He looked at the old lady in disbelief. "The gift over the very soil beneath us, Earth."  
"Yeah, like I have magical powers." He reached his hand over the table his fingers brushing a 2B pencil. "This is just cheap special effects, nothing that can't be explained." Irwin waved his arms catching Cornelius's attention. "What?" Irwin pointed to what use to be Taran's pencil, in it's place was a lead pencil growing small purple flowers out of it's sides. "WHAT THE ACTUAL-"

"The five of you will get better as you progress with your abilities." Hao Ling's grandmother remarked, smiling to herself. Her grandson looked at Will before commenting,  
"You said five of us,"  
"Yes," she remarked also looking at Will. He hastily stammered out.  
"I haven't had any weird experiences. I can't even curl my tongue but if we ever through a house warming party, you guys are the entertainment."  
"One of the five, wields the heart of Kandraka to magnify and boost the powers of the others." She let go of the pendant and instead of falling it floated around the room before fastening itself around Will's neck.  
"I'm really creeped out guys," commented Will looking at the new jewelry.  
"Yeah," commented Irwin who looked at William with disgust. "Pink doesn't suit you." Will picked up the pendant, it was light but at the same time felt heavy. He thought it didn't look too bad.

 **Meanwhile on Meridian…**

"Keep going Alena," called Caila, as they both rode their mounts across the barren landscape. The dry land, a barren reminder of their home before corruption. After two more minutes, Caila made a decision. "Alena," they both tugged on their mount's necks to get them to stop before continuing. "The infinite city is ahead, I'll distract the royal guards and meet you back there." Alena shook her head.  
"No, you're coming with me." Caila sighed, her brown hair shifting over her shoulder.  
"I can't." She patted her friend's shoulder in equality. "I need to find a portal to Earth, we need our rightful heir back." Alena sighed, her eyes closing in defeat.  
"Fine, but get back safe." Caila smiled back.  
"Always," before embracing her sister in arms.  
"Love you." Alena jumped back onto her Oogong and bolting off. Caila scared her mount away and began making her journey on foot. After five minutes, she heard the first sound in ages. The sound of a snake belly against stone; scales against rock. Caila turned to see a humanoid snake monster bearing down on her.

"The rebel," he explained, his fangs drooling with saliva.  
"The bad breath," remarked Caila who promptly began running as the creature lashed out in anger.

 **Underneath a bridge on Earth…**

"Okay," began Will looking around at the deserted area of junk and isolation. Not only was it out of sight but also the smell would stop anyone looking for them. In fact he was beginning to wonder whether or not he'd chosen a good place. Hao Ling walked around poking at the piles of discarded junk picking up a broken teddy in the process.  
"Whatever was here, its long gone now." He remarked whilst Irwin kicked at a pile of rotting sheets realizing a thick pungent odor into the already putrid air.  
"Only some sort of garbage monster would want to live here, it's filthy." Cornelius was on his phone again, texting someone refusing to acknowledge the group or talk.

"Okay guys. Let's do this." Began Will but Cornelius looked up from his phone and groaned.  
"I still don't believe what I saw. Cheap illusions and tricks."  
Taran glared at him, "Then how would you explain the flowers or Irwin's ability to control water?"  
"Five dollar tricks from the internet." Taran scoffed, as a scientist he couldn't accept that Cornelius, the school's top jock, was incapable to see reason when it was blatantly obvious.  
"As a scientist we must accept that our senses are accurate, even if we are skeptical."  
"Go eat a textbook Taran-nerd, I'll keep to the track."  
"Why you lit-"  
"Guys!" Irwin called snapping the hot heads out of their rage. "We need to focus."

William took the pendant out from underneath his shirt and exposed it to the group. He felt the pendant began pulsing, pink light erupting from the crystalline structure. Instinctively he felt words leave his mouth as he was lifted off the floor in a pink light. "Guardians Unite!"

Hao Ling, immediately felt the winds pick up and surround his frame. His short dark blue hair rustle and the winds picked up speed and became visible as tubes of gases. They condensed to form bubble around his form.

Water materialized around Irwin and began turning into an aquatic spray. Irwin leapt into the air as the water droplets struck his body that began condensing into a soothing sphere, which encompassed his body.

Taran stood still as fire erupted into a pillar as if he were dunk in gasoline, with the force of a condensed explosion the heat intensified across his person shielding him from the outside.

Cornelius watched as leaves flurried around him. Circling him like a tornado, getting closer and closer until he was covered in a leaf storm of greens and amber reds.

As their respective bubbles faded, they were descended to the ground. The boys looked at each other in awe, their clothes had been exchanged for a group theme of blues, purples, black and the occasion green. **[See petrop92's deviantart image, as that the inspiration for this adaptation]**

Will wore a purple hoodie with a dark blue internal lining. This was comprised with a pair of three quarter blue trousers and a black belt. He had purple converse with green laces and black socks.

Hao Ling wore a black t-shirt with a blue oriental vest with a purple ribbon tied around his upper stomach. He too wore three quarter pants but with a purple belt with a silver buckle. His footwear comprised of blue socks and small purple shoes.

Irwin wore a small blue muscle shirt that exposed his lower body of muscle. Wearing long pants with a black belt containing two extra strips. He wore the same converse as Will.

Taran wore a purple sleeveless tee with an open black waistcoat. He wore blue shorts and a purple leather armband on each arm. Black combat boots with green socks laced his feet showing off muscular legs.

Cornelius shoulder length blonde hair was tied back into a single ponytail with a purple band. He wore the same t-shirt as Irwin but in black coloration with a dark blue jacket over his shirt. In addition he wore purple skinny jeans with blue trainers.

"Holy Bull," remarked Will as he stared at everyone. Cornelius looked at himself using his phone's camera as a mirror.  
"This is amazing," he remarked. "This actually looks decent, and here I though magic knew nothing about fasion." Taran walked up to him with a smirk on his face.  
"So, you admit that it is magic?"  
"I guess," remarked Cornelius. Irwin however was poking Will's wings.  
"What are these? Are these?" Will and Irwin look at each other in realization.  
Will looked at Hao Ling, "If that's the case, then we should…" Their wings flutter before Hao Ling soared skyward at great speed. Will however only rises a few meters per second. "This is awesome!"

Irwin approached Taran, "Try something, we're suppose to be practicing." Pressured, Taran held out both hands as if pushing something. Immediately he was knocked off his feet as a small ball of fire erupted from his hands. Irwin jumped away as the fireball landed next to Cornelius knocking him off his feet and setting the ground on fire.  
"Cornelius, " asked Taran in panic. "Are you okay?" Cornelius looked up at Irwin and Taran in anger.  
"Of course I'm not okay," he turned to glare only at Irwin and motioned towards the fire. Getting the memo, Irwin attempted the same as Taran. Immediately he too was knocked off his feet as a pulse of water flew towards Cornelius.  
"Oh God!" Cornelius threw his phone away towards a junk pile as the water crashed into him. Drenched, Cornelius stood whilst the fire fizzled out.

"Okay, Corny. Your turn," remarked Irwin. The boy in question rolled his eyes.  
"There's no dirt or soil, dummy, only concrete." He pointed at the ground with his right hand's middle and pointer. "I can't just say, _rise my pretty, rise_ , and expect-" Cornelius stopped talking as the ground began to shake beneath him. He jumped back as a shrub erupted from the ground. Irwin laughed at Cornelius's shocked expression.  
"Geuss the plants won't _leaf_ you alone Corny!" Taran joined in Irwin humor, his chest heaving in laughter. Cornelius brushed himself off hoping to regain some pride. It would have worked too if Hao Lin hadn't decided to crash land onto of him knocking them both into the junk heap with Cornelius's phone.

Will laughed. "I think we've destroyed enough of Heatherfield today," he looked out at the horizon to see the auburn sun starting its depart for night's emergence. "It's getting late, let's go." Reaching towards his chest, the heart of Kandraka emerged from his upper. With a flash of pink light the group returned to their normal clothing attire. William hastily placed the pendant back underneath his clothing.

 **On the tarnished soil of Merdian…**

Caila tumbled head first down the steep rock hill. Her brown hair getting filled with dust and dirt, with plenty more going down her clothes. She made a mental note to take a swim in a river before getting back to base. The reptile man was close on her heels. She turned the roll into a flip as the ground began to level, flipping herself upright and into a running position. She smiled, up ahead was a blue circular energy window, a portal. Seizing the opportunity she bolted at full speed with the snake slithering after her.

 **Back on Earth…**

Cornelius dug himself and his phone out of the trash leaving Hao Lin to sink up even more. Cornelius looked through his phone to ensure no damage had occurred to his communications device. Will, Cornelius, Irwin and Taran all began walking out of the area as Hao Lin began emerging from the muck. "Hey guys! Wait up!" None looked back but Cornelius replied.  
"No way. Payment for you knocking into me." Hao Lin stood up just as the same circular energy appeared infront of him.  
"Guys!" Will sighed in annoyance and began turning,  
"What?" His mouth gapped open at the doorway before him. The whole group turned to view the anomaly before them.

Looking at the portal was weird. It's like knowing something is there but you can't see it. Yet at the same time you could see it but your body refused to admit it existed. It was disorientating, like trying to swim on land. Will dropped his bag in shock.  
"What's that?" Inquired Taran, adjusting the glasses on his sweaty nose. Cautiously he reached out one hand to poke at the abnormality.  
"Don't touch it!" Yelled Cornelius, more scared than the group. Together the five watched as arcs of lighting erupted from it's fluid skin, Blue energy ripping into their reality.

Realising quicky, Hao Lin jumped aside in the dumpster as a girl flew through the portal. She crashed head first into the dumpster pile whilst Hao Lin jumped out. The group only have him a second's attention before Irwin yelled,  
"Look!" Standing behind the portal was a creature of reptilian shape, green skins, red marks and hungry teeth. Will watched at the creature reached out towards them, the portal beginning to emit lighting as the creature attempted to reach them.  
"Will. The necklace," reminded Taran. "Change us back." Will could only watch, in horror, as the creature ripped itself into their world. He was more horrific in person, it's growl was like a old man eating gravel on steroids. It towered over them Taran yanked on Will's sleeve but all he could do was not mess his pants, as the monster stared at them with monstrous yellow eyes. It turned away uninterested and made his way for the girl. Taran took Will by both shoulder before slapping him across the face.  
"NOW!" Will shook his head out of fear and held up the pendant, he felt words leave his mouth as he was lifted off the floor in a pink light. "Guardians Unite!"

Hao Ling, immediately felt the winds pick up and surround his frame. His short dark blue hair rustle and the winds picked up speed and became visible as tubes of gases. They condensed to form bubble around his form.

Water materialized around Irwin and began turning into an aquatic spray. Irwin leapt into the air as the water droplets struck his body that began condensing into a soothing sphere, which encompassed his body.

Taran stood still as fire erupted into a pillar as if he were dunk in gasoline, with the force of a condensed explosion the heat intensified across his person shielding him from the outside.

Cornelius watched as leaves flurried around him. Circling him like a tornado, getting closer and closer until he was covered in a leaf storm of greens and amber reds.

As their respective bubbles faded, they were descended to the ground. The guardians turned to find the girl being picked up by the creature.  
"Fire!" Taran looked at Will in confusion.  
"Me?" Will raised is hands as if declining a test.  
"Everyone!" Everyone did the same but aimed at Will. Immediately beams of pink energy erupted from the elements hands connecting with will before an arc of magenta lighting arced from Will's hand. It moved wobbly around before striking the creature. The creature backed into the portal, it's prize in hand.

"Close the portal," the girl choked, her brown hair covering her eyes but not making her look any less fragile.  
"HOW?" Called Will, desperately attempting to hear him over the beam of energy he was attempting to control.  
"Use the thingy," remarked Hao Lin, "Use the crystal." Holding the beam in his right hand, Will held the pendant up to the portal. The creature pulled the girl through as the gateway began to shrink, folding in on itself, leaving nothing behind.

The power system between the five collapse and each one was knocked off their feet due to feedback discharge. Will absorbed the excess energy into the Heart. The group reconvened under the portal, out of breath.

"You lost her," remarked Cornelius, his hand over his lips in horror. "That creature got her, have you not read Japanese manga with snake creatures?"  
Hao Lin wrinkled his nose, "You read manga?"

 **Later at the Silver Dragon…**

"I see… What did she look like?" Inquire Hao Lin's Grandmother, pouring the group a round of tea. Will looked at the group scattered around one of the restaurant's tables. Cornelius looked dreary, staring out the window at the downpour. Taran had his eyes closed, reminiscing about what had happened. Irwin was on his fourth cup of tea and already asking for another refill. Hao Lin meanwhile was sketching away on a napkin. Will taked at his mug, the clear green fluid giving the aroma of tea and mint into the air.

"It happened too fast. I don't know." Will grasped the handle of his mug before letting go. He was thirsty, why couldn't he drink? Will felt a hand pat his left shoulder reassuringly.  
"Don't blame yourselves," the hand patted a few more times before leaving his shoulder. Will looked into his mug, he image distorted in the solution.  
"I don't. I blame him." Cornelius said, pointing across the table accusingly at Will. Taran and Irwin immediately turned to stare at Cornelius. "He totally blew it." Will hung his head, holding back a tear in frustration. Irwin stabbed a finger under Cornelius's chin.

"Take it easy Corny," his eyes glaring daggers. Cornelius returned the look, rolling his sleeves back and knock Irwin arm aside.  
"No you take it easy Ir-wang." The two stared each other down. Will sank lower in his seat, if look could kill, they both be dead.  
"Guys!" Taran exclaimed, slamming both fists on the table, one of the mugs overturning and spilling across the table.

"It looked like this…" spoke Hao Ling, passing the napkin to his Grandmother. She opened her eyes wide in realization. She sighed.  
"Lord Cedric."

"Lord?" Questioned Irwin, rubbing his wrists. "They must have low standards for night hood over there."  
"Lord Cedric isn't always in this form," replied Hao Lin's Grandmother.  
"That's good news for his boyfriend."  
"Irwin, this is serious," remarked Hao Lin, looked unhappy his friend.  
"I know, you think I'm not scared?"

The sound of coughing interrupted their petty squabble.  
"Don't fight," lectured Hao Lin's Grandmother. "You only have each other and you've begun an adventure which I'm afraid you'll need all your talents and strengths just to survive."


End file.
